leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Attract (move)
Attract (Japanese: メロメロ Mad Love) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It is TM45 from Generation II onwards. Effect If the target is the opposite gender of the Pokémon who launched the move, the target becomes . If the move is used on a Pokémon that is the same gender as the user, it will fail. It will also fail if used by or on a genderless Pokémon. If the foe Pokémon holds a Destiny Knot and then becomes infatuated, the user will fall under the same effect. Unlike most status moves, this move will affect a target with a . Pokémon with the Ability or under the protection of are immune to the effects of Attract. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Attract, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Infatuates targets, making it hard for them to attack foes of the opposite gender.}} |Makes the opposite gender infatuated.}} |Makes the opposite gender less likely to attack. Makes it tough to attack a foe of the opposite gender. Makes it tough for the opposite gender to attack a target. }} |If it is the other gender, the foe is made infatuated and unlikely to attack.}} |If it is the opposite gender of the user, the foe becomes infatuated and less likely to attack.}} |If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 27 |27}} 8 |8|8 10 |10}} 37 |34}} 22 |20}} 21 |21}} By By TM |except= , , , , , , , , , , , and |endnote= , , , , , and can also learn Attract, despite being genderless.}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red and Blue Rescue Team and Super Mystery Dungeon, all Pokémon are genderless, so Attract can infatuate any opponent. Genders are present as a game mechanic between Explorers of Time and Darkness and Gates to Infinity, so Attract will only work against the opposite gender in those games. Unlike in the main games, infatuation can linger on an opponent even after the user has been defeated. Between Red and Blue Rescue Team and Gates to Infinity, infatuation always prevents the affected Pokémon from doing anything for several turns, similar to sleep. In Super Mystery Dungeon, it has a chance of preventing attacks every turn, functioning like it does in the main games. Description |Inflicts the Infatuated status on the target.}} |Afflicts the target with an Infatuated status condition, making it incapable of action. Caution: this move affects only enemies that are the opposite gender of the user.}} | }} |It causes the Infatuated status condition to an enemy. It makes the enemy's move more likely to fail.}} |It makes an enemy infatuated, which makes the enemy's moves more likely to fail.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=迷人 頹廢 |zh_cmn=迷人 頹廢 媚惑 |nl=Verleid |fr_ca=Attirer |fr_eu=Attraction |de=Anziehung |el=Προσέλκυση |hi=आकर्षण Aakarshan |id=Daya Tarik |it=Attrazione |ko=헤롱헤롱 Herongherong |sr=Privlačenje |pl=Przyciąganie |pt_br=Atração |pt_eu=Atracção |tr=Cazibe |es=Atracción |ro=Atracția |vi=Quyến Rũ Mê Đắm |ru=Притяжение Prityazhenie }} de:Anziehung es:Atracción fr:Attraction (capacité) it:Attrazione ja:メロメロ zh:迷人（招式）